


For my Little One

by Pisan_Zapra



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children's Stories, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisan_Zapra/pseuds/Pisan_Zapra
Summary: The many reasons a Baker loves his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liberte_Egalite_Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/gifts).



> Thank you, Live_Love_Laflams, for the request of fluff. Here is a poem, short and, hopefully, a little sweet.

I love you, my little boy blue,

With your chocolate hair, so rich and deep,

And your nodding eyes, as pure as dew,

As Cinderella sings you to sleep.

 

I love you, my little wolf-hunter,

When you ride, at dawn, with Red,

To tear some fearsome beasts asunder,

Even if only in your head.

 

I love you, my little cloud-farer,

And how bravely you take flight,

Inspiring in Jack, Giant-slayer, terror,

When you climb up shelves at night.

 

I love you, my own little son,

As a dutiful father should,

I tell you tales of how you were hard-won,

Like I know that your Mother would.

 

I love you, my little witch’s curse cured,

And wish to bring you much joy and laughter,

Let us spite those hardships our family has endured,

As we live, together, happily ever after.


End file.
